BDay
by Titans4life
Summary: It's our little bird's B-Day and everyone knows, even a certain one-eyed villain.
1. Author's note: MUST READ!

Heya!

So, just so you know, I am now taking on the responsibility of BDay! I hate it when writers quit a really good story, and I decided to take over!

The first 8 chapters are by Thaliag.2 because I felt that they were awesome and a memorial of the story that she began! From here on out, I will be writing new chapters for the story. And I will say this now.

I AM SORRY IF THE NEW CHAPTERS ARE NOT AS GOOD AS THE FIRST 8! I AM A DIFFERENT WRITER!

On that note, I will finish this author's note and let you enjoy the story!

Titans4life signing out!


	2. Chapter 1

Robin opened his eyes and groaned. It was March 20, his sixteenth birthday. His second birthday at Titans Tower. He was snapped from his thoughts by a knocking at his door.

"Come in."

A tall teenage girl with red hair stepped into his room.

"Hello friend Robin."

"Hey Star."

"I have come to wish you the birthday of happiness."

Robin's eyes widened. How did Starfire know it was his birthday? That was not good.

"What!"

Starfire backed up a few steps.

"Is it not the day of your birth, friend Robin?"

Robin couldn't lie to her, so he might as well tell her the truth.

"Uh yeah, but how do you know that?"

The alien princess just giggled and walked out of his room.

"Wait Star!"

Robin jumped out of the bed and ran into the hallway, but Starfire seemed to have vanished. How did Star know and if she did, did the others know too? He hoped not, he hated this day. Robin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Cyborg until he bumped into him.

"Hey Rob happy sweet sixteen."

Robin looked at him.

"Wait how do you know it's my birthday?"

Cyborg just smirked and walked away.

"Cy answer me!"

Now Robin was getting nervous. If the Titans knew what to day was it wouldn't take them to long to figure out what had happened two days later. March 22. The day his life changed forever. The day his parents died. He didn't even notice Beastboy walk up behind him.

"Dude, Happy B-day."

Robin glared at Beastboy determined to get an answer.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, how do you know that today is my birthday?"

Beastboy just fled. This ultimately convinced him that Beastboy had somehow found out and told everyone. He would have to get BB later. He sighed and walked into the main room, surprised to see that everyone, but Raven was not there.

"Where did they go?"

"Out."

"I can see that Raven, but where?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Listen happy birthday. Now leave I'm reading."

Robin huffed and walked back to his room. He might as well pass the time checking his e-mails. He grabbed his laptop and sat down on his bed. Right as he opened the first message a phone icon in the right hand screen of his laptop started blinking, indicating an incoming call. He clicked on it and came face to face with Bruce Wayne.

"Hey Bruce. Listen I'm kind of busy so maybe you could call back."

Bruce smirked and sat back in his chair,

"You know I can tell when you don't want to talk to me. All I want to do is say happy birthday."

"Yeah well, thanks and everything, but I kind of have a team to lead, so if you don't mind…"

Robin went to close the link.

"Richard. John. Grayson. Don't you dare."

Robin cringed at the sound of his real name. The he glared at Bruce.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"No one, but that's not the point. Something is bothering you. I can tell I've raised you since you were eight."

"Nothing that concerns you. I'm sixteen now, I can take care of myself now. Remember?"

"An hour hardly counts Dick."

"I beg to differ Bruce."

Somehow the two ended up cracking up laughing. If one of the Titans had walked in they would have been warmed to the heart.

"You know I miss you and so does Alfred . Maybe you should come visit, this weekend or something."

"Sure if Slade doesn't plot some mass destruction." Robin mumbled.

"Wait Slade? As in Deathstroke the Terminator?"

"Um, I guess so I've never heard of Deathstroke."

"How do you know who he is?"

Robin went silent and shook his head. Looking at the floor.

"Dick, tell me now."

Robin, still looking at the floor, shook his head.

"What did he do?"

Robin looked up and the minute he did the whole story flooded out

"It all started right after my fifteenth birthday. Nothing was really going on around Jump, until we attacked by both Cinderblock and Plasmus the same day. Cyborg and I both messed up and, well, there was a jailbreak. In the end everything was fine, but the way Cinderblock and Plasmus seemed so… planned didn't really sit well with any of us. A couple of weeks later a group of wanna-be villains attacked us, called themselves the H.I.V.E. We didn't stand a chance. Turns out Slade had hired them. I got angry because he endangered my friends and went super obsessive. I became Red X and stole to gain his trust. It didn't matter, he found out it was me, but still I was so annoyed. The Titans were angry at me and I almost lost their trust. It was a big mistake not telling them. The trouble really started, though, two days later. Slade sent us a com-link message showing us that he had a cronoton detonator. Turns out it was a fake, a distraction to lead the Titans away from me. I went after Cinderblock while they went after the detonator. I-I fell for the trap. He blackmailed me into becoming into his apprentice. I-the Titans ended up figuring everything out and the rescued me and we kicked Slade's butt, but I still had nightmares of the beatings and training. I-I never mind." Robin paused. On the screen Batman's face visibly darkened. "That's not all. A few months later he went after a girl named Terra. She became a Titan for a short time, but during that time all she was doing was feeding information to Slade telling him our strengths and weaknesses. One time before we figured out Terra was a traitor, Slade tried to sink the tower below the sea. Do not ask me where he got _that_ idea. Anyway while Raven and Terra were trying to save the tower, Slade and I had a little chat. I didn't stand a chance Bruce. I was scared and I just sat there and listened to everything he said. He kept telling me how he was going to destroy the Titans and make me watch. He kept telling me that once he was done with them he'd kill you, and I just lost it. I-I didn't curl up in a ball or anything, but I might as well have. I just-. I-." Robin stopped and took a deep breath. It pained Batman to see his son like this. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that Terra ended up betraying Slade and killed him. But he wasn't done with me yet. A couple of weeks later I stayed up late checking the cameras around the city. It was like twelve in the morning so I went down to the basement and dug up some of his old stuff, you know evidence. I ended up choking on some dust. Bruce it wasn't just dust, it was a reagent. It was a lot Scarecrow's fear gas, but instead of seeing my parents or you falling I saw him and h-he was trying to kill me. I couldn't do anything to fight back. I could hear, see, and feel him. The pressure on my brain was killing my body and I thought I was done for. I ended up coming to my senses and I turned on the lights. The Titans patched me up and everything, but I couldn't stop reliving every punch and kick he threw at me. I had never been so scared in my life, ever. Every single night after I wished t-that you were here. I just need someone to cry to, I needed someone who understood, and who had went through something like that. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I should have, but I didn't want you to see me so weak and helpless. As it turns out Slade wasn't dead at all. Trigon, Raven's father bought him back to life. Rae was like Trigon's portal to Earth and he took it over, but long story short, we defeated him, with the help of Slade. We haven't heard or seen of him since the Trigon incident, He's lying low, but I think he's planning something."

"You're way too paranoid."

Robin scoffed. "Yeah well I wonder where I get that from." Robin shot a playful glare at his father.

"Yeah I guess some of my qualities did rub off on…"

He was cut off by the Titans alarm. Robin looked to his door and then back at the screen.

"Sorry Bruce, I gotta go. If it's not anything big I'll be in Gotham in two days. It was torture that day last year and I…never mind I'll be there."

Bruce merely nodded knowing exactly what 'That Day' meant.

Robin terminated the link and ran to the main room. He froze when he saw the Titans glaring at a very smug looking Slade on the computer screen.

"Hello little bird. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday…_Richard_."

Robin went pale.

"What did you think I didn't know? It's your birthday how could I forget, besides I wanted to offer you my deepest condolences for your tragic loss. I believe the day is two days away, correct?"

Starfire glanced worriedly at a very pale and trembling Robin.

"Please friend Robin, who is this Richard that Slade, speaks of? And what have you lost? Perhaps we can find it?"

All the other Titans now looked to their leader who seemed shell-shocked.

"Yo! Man, what did you do to Robin?"

Slade chuckled.

"You haven't told them yet have you, baby bird? Shall I show them for you?"

Robin just stood there. Beastboy looked back and forth from Robin to Slade. Raven was the only one in the room besides Robin who knew exactly what Slade was talking about. She had been in Robin's head, she saw his parents fall to their deaths, and she knew the trauma he had experienced. She could feel the waves of pain and hurt coming off of him. She really did not like the fact that Slade was messing with the boy she had come to know as her brother.

"We don't want to see a thing. Now leave us and Robin alone."

"Now Raven, I was talking to you my little gem. I was asking your fearless leader."

Everyone looked to Robin. He stood there pale and shaking. His masked eyes were wide and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

"No answer for me Robin? Oh well I guess I'll just have to play the tape."

"No, please."

Robin barely spoke above a whisper, but Slade heard him.

"Too late baby bird."

He pushed play.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: B-Day chapter 2

Raven watched with growing anxiety as the video came on. She knew what happened at the end of this video. She was being overwhelmed by the waves of shock coming from Robin. She glanced back at him worriedly. She didn't know if he would be able to watch the video without having a mental break down. The rest of the Titans were watching the trapeze act with awe. They had never seen anyone preform such difficult flips with such grace but Robin. Robin suddenly stepped backwards away from the screen.

"What's wrong my little bird too painful for you?"

All of the Titans jumped. They had forgotten Slade was still there. Raven glared angrily at the small portion of the screen where Slade's face was still visible

"Leave him be. He doesn't need this."

"Quiet Raven. I highly doubt you know anything about what he needs."

Raven was about to protest when she heard clapping coming from the audience in the video, but instead of looking at the events playing out on the screen she fixed her attention on Robin. She heard a loud gasp from the rest of the Titans as the video played. She turned back to the screen and typed a few commands into keyboard. When nothing worked she turned towards Slade.

"Turn it off now. What are you getting out of this?"

"My little gem. I get the pleasure of watching your precious leader falling apart in front of his own team. Now pay attention, the best part is coming up."

The Titans looked in puzzlement at the screen. What was Slade talking about? The best part they had seen so far was the little boy doing a quadruple backflip. A few moments later thought they found out.

They watched as the little boy landed on the other platform. His sapphire eyes shone brightly. He looked at his parents preforming their flips. Just as the mother swung towards him, hands outstretched, the ropes snapped. His prideful expression turned to one of horror.

"No!"

It took the Titans a moment to realize that it wasn't just the little boy screaming. Robin was too. They all looked towards their leader. Starfire had tears in her eyes and her hands covered her mouth. Cyborg and Beastboy had stunned looks on their face. Raven on the other hand was busy giving Slade a death glare.

"Did you like the show Robin?"

Robin just stood there staring at the screen, his body trembling, muffled sob coming from his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. Slade chuckled.

"What's wrong baby bird?"

"Nu, nu. Vă rugăm să nu. Mama, tata. Nu puteţi fi mort, nu poţi fi. Te rog, nu mă lăsa. Vă rog. Mami nr. Va rugam sa mama, tata. Vă rog" (No, no. Please no. Mom, dad. No. You can't be dead, you can't be. Please don't leave me. Please. Mommy no. Please mom, dad. Please.)

"What's that my little bird? Begging? Pathetic."

"Stop it please stop Slade. Just stop, please."

The Titans had never heard their leader sound so small. They had never heard their leader sound so scared. They had never seen their leader cry. Starfire seemed to catch on to what was going on first. She stomped back over to the screen, her green eyes blazing.

"You are a bad, bad man. How dare you ruin Robin's day over birth. Y-you are a klorbag varbkernilk."

Raven moved Starfire aside and glared at Slade.

"What do you want Slade?"

"My dear little gem, what have I always wanted or better _who_ have I always wanted?"

The Titans eyes went wide as they looked from Slade to their leader.

"Dude there is no way. You're not taking Robin. You're done ruining this team. He's not gonna be your apprentice. You're not going to hurt him like you hurt Terra."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Slade's eye narrowed.

"Is that so? Did you really think that your little girlfriend's downfall was my fault Beastboy? No it was hers and I can take Robin whenever I please, I simply wish to play with him."

It was Cyborg's turn to get angry.

"We're not letting you anywhere near him. If you so much as step foot on this island you will have a face full of sonic cannon to deal with."

"Very noble of you Titans, trying to protect Robin, but let me tell you. You are going to fail, I will get him, and then he will be my apprentice."

Robin finally seemed to come out of his shocked state. He glared at Slade the best he could.

"I will not be your apprentice, Slade. You do not control me."

"We will see about that little bird, but until then…."

Slade clicked a button and the screen went dark. The Titans turned towards Robin.

"Guys I-I need to be alone. I-"

Robin turned and walked to his room. Maybe he would have to take his trip to Gotham sooner than he planned.


	4. Chapter 3

Robin walked back to his room numbly. Images of the video flashed through his mind. Tears streamed down his ashen cheeks. His gloved hands shook along with the rest of his body. His veins filled with a helplessness he had never felt. All he saw was his mother's green eyes staring into his as she fell. His own screams echoed in his ears. The guilt that flowed through him was unbearable as he walked down the hallway.

_It's my fault they're dead. I had seen Zucco, I should have said something. Why didn't I?_

He stopped and sunk to the ground. All of this was his fault. Slade wanted him as an apprentice again and Robin knew that Slade wouldn't go for just the Titans this time. He knew Slade would go after Bruce, Barbra, even Alfred and it was his entire fault. A new wave of tears poured from under his mask. Robin reached up and ripped it off, revealing red-rimmed sapphire orbs. He tore the 'R' off his chest and smashed it in his hands. He didn't deserve to be Robin anymore.

"_How can you save a city Robin, when you can't save yourself?"_

"I can't." Robin whispered to himself. "I can't do anything. If I can't even protect myself from you, how do I expect to protect my family?"

"Robin?"

Robin stood and turned around to find himself facing a pair of violet eyes. He moved to put his mask back onto his tear stained face when her hand stopped him. He felt her finger lift his chin and make eye contact with her. Fresh tears came to his eyes.

"I can't do this Rae. You know that Slade always gets exactly what he wants and he wants me. I can't let you guys be hurt because of me."

Robin expected to see sympathy inside the violet eyes. He was not expecting the sudden spark of anger and the slap from the pale hand.

"Do you hear yourself Robin? You're being ridiculous. Slade doesn't always get what he wants. You know that. We got you away when you became his apprentice. Terra killed him. Your own will power beat him when you inhaled the dust. We've beaten him three times, you better be as sure as hell that we can do it again. You can and you continue being Robin, Dick."

The defiant spark wormed its way back into the dull blue crystals, setting them ablaze with determination. They were going to beat Slade.

"Oh and Robin when were done beating the crap out of him, we'll throw you a birthday party you'll never forget."


	5. Chapter 4

Robin couldn't deny that Raven had made him feel the slightest bit better, but nothing could take away the nervous knot in his stomach. The faux determination left his eyes. He walked into his room. He would give up everything to save his friends, his family. Raven might have made him feel better, but she was wrong. Slade always won. Sure the Titan's rescued him from the apprenticeship, but the Slade went after Terra. Sure Terra killed Slade, but Slade came back from the dead. There was really no way to beat him. Heck the guy even found a way to hurt him when he was dead. Robin hated to admit it, but he was terrified of Slade. The guy scared him worse than even Joker.

Robin grabbed his laptop. He sent a com-link call to the Batcave. He listened to it ring a few times before someone on the other line picked up.

"Dick I'm busy right now can you call me-"

"Bruce."

Bruce heard the desperation in his son's voice. He focused on the pain filled sapphires, the ashen skin and the trembling limbs.

"What happened?"

"Slade."

The name came out as a whisper, barely audible. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"What did he do?"

"He played camera footage of them falling Bruce. He knows. He knows everything and it's all my fault."

"How is this your fault?"

"I should have protected my secret better. I-I should have…."

Robin just hung his head trying to hide his tears from his father. Bruce resisted the urge to punch something. He was going to make Slade pay for ever laying eyes on his son. No one messed with his kid without getting away with it.

"Dick listen to me, _**none**_ of this, and I mean _**none**_ is your fault. I am coming to Jump. I'll be there by tomorrow. I'm not going to let him hurt you."

Robin's head shot up his eyes wide with panic.

"No! You can't come. You have to stay in Gotham. That way it'll be harder for Slade to hurt you, or Barb, or Alfred."

"Richard. John. Grayson. Barb is 23 years old she can take care of herself and as for Alfred I'm bringing him with me. Everything will be fine. I promise."

The look on Robin's face resembled that on a frightened child's. Now that Bruce thought about it Robin was a frightened child. There was another reason , though that Batman could place as to why Robin was so scared of Slade. He would find out though, because whatever this man did to his son, he would pay for.

A/N: So there you have it. Daddy Bats and Agent A are on their way. Yippee! Anyway I have a shocking and kind of dark event happen in the next chapter. I'm not going to tell you anything, but I give you a hint. It starts with 'r' and it's not Robin. Whoever can guess gets to request a one-shot. Oh and to the readers that got one-shots from chapter 16 of Shattered Wings, don't worry I'm working on them!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Titans, Slade, Bats, Alfie, or Linkin Park, but I will. *erupts into a fit of evil laughter*

Robin stared at his blank computer screen. He didn't want Bruce in Jump. He, of course, wanted for Bruce to stay safe. He could always just call Bruce and tell him to stay in Gotham, but then Bruce would know for sure that Robin was hiding something.

_Why can't I just tell him?_

_Because I'm too weak, that's why._

Birthdays were not supposed to suck as bad as this. Birthdays were supposed to happy, carefree. Robin guessed that he and Raven's birthday hadn't gotten the memo. Robin's hands started shaking as a memory came to him.

"_Tell me apprentice, have you always been this weak and worthless?"_

_Robin glared at Slade._

"_Perhaps that's why the Bat got rid of you. He couldn't have an insecure whelp staining his image, now could he?"_

_Robin closed his eyes behind his mask. He opened them again and shot another glare at Slade._

"_Hmm. Someone isn't very chatty right now is he? Tell me Robin, did I strike a nerve?"_

_Robin lost it._

"_Shut up. You don't know anything, you don't know anything._

"_I know for a fact that you were just a charity case that Batman picked up because he felt sorry for you."_

_Robin's breath caught in his throat. Did Slade know? Robin quickly tossed that thought aside. Slade couldn't possibly know._

"_Shut up. I don't care what you said. Br-Batman took me in because he cared about me. Something you'll never do."_

Robin shook his head and blinked his eyes. He was not going to think about that _**at all**_. He shut his computer and put it on the night table next to his bed. He opened the night table drawer and grabbed his IPod. He scrolled through the songs until he came to In The End. He put his headphones on, closed his eyes and pressed play.

_(It starts with one)_

_One thing I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

By the time the song was over Robin was asleep. He always dozed off this way. He never went to sleep at night, in fear of the nightmares that might accompany. He wasn't even aware of the next song that came on.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

Had Robin been awake to hear the songs, he would have realized how well they fitted him. The boy's chest rose up and down evenly, his hand twitching ever so slightly. The next song that came on was his favorite.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too._

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

He felt the song basically described the whole apprentice incident. Had his friends not come to rescue him he would have become numb, very numb. Glassy eyes opened as Robin heard the last lines of the song blaring in his ears. He reached up and took the headphones off. He took a shaky breath and sat up. Out of habit he looked to see what songs he had missed. He shot an annoyed glare at his IPod. He shut it off and glanced around his room. It wasn't much different than the one he had back in Gotham in Wayne Manor. Except for the fact that in Gotham his room was cozier, more comfortable, had posters of Eminem and other movie stars and singers. His room in Gotham was full of things a normal sixteen year old would have. Videogames, Xbox, PlayStation, TV and Cd players. He remembered when he had come home after the Titans had rescued him. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror for weeks because of all the things Slade had said. He had been called worthless, stupid, unworthy, inferior. Slade had even threatened to hurt him in ways that he would never recover from. He had been so traumatized by the threat itself that every time Slade would look at him he would very near cower in fear. He remembered how he kept wishing he was back in Gotham, back with Bruce; he had wished he was protected. He had dealt with the trauma the only way he knew how to, by telling himself that it never happened.

For a while he had started to believe himself, until Slade came after Terra. Then the time Robin and Slade had had their discussion, while Raven and Terra were saving the Tower.

_Slade threw Robin against the wall of the elevator. The boy managed to keep himself from falling threw a punch at Slade. Masked eyes widened as Slade caught his arm and twisted it behind his back._

"_You never could break out of this hold could you Robin?"_

_Robin growled in anger as memories came flooding back to him. He twisted out of Slade's grip and kicked out. Slade grabbed his leg and slammed him to the floor. Robin shot back up immediately and backed up._

"_Relax Robin, I just want to talk."_

_Robin snarled at Slade, not trusting himself to speak. _

"_You know I want you as my apprentice Robin and I will get you. In fact this time I won't even use your friends against you baby bird. No, I'll just kill them. Then we can find Daddy. It will be a relief to rid the world of that nuisance of a rodent."_

_Slade looked at Robin, amusement playing in his eye. The boy had completely frozen in fear. Slade reached out and brushed some of the hair out of the boy's face before gripping the boy by his chin._

"_Listen to me Robin; my threat still holds true. I won't hesitate."_

_Slade let go of Robin's chin and looked up. The ceiling was getting closer as the elevator went up. _

"_Going down."_

_Slade jumped off of the elevator leaving Robin staring wide-eyed at the fast-approaching ceiling. He grabbed his grappling hook and jumped out of the elevator._

Robin had tried so hard to block out those memories, but things never went Robin's way. The worse though was when he had inhaled the reagent. He almost thought he had been going crazy again when Slade had come after Raven. He was almost relieved that Slade wasn't after him. Then while he was going to save Raven he and Slade had another one of their 'chats'.

"_You know I never meant to hurt you Robin."_

_Robin glared at Slade. _

"_You __**didn't **__hurt me Slade you __**TRAUMATIZED**__ me and do you think that your poor excuse of an apology is going to make me forgive? I hate you! You ruined my life! You ruined me!"_

_Slade chuckled darkly and laid a hand on Robins shoulder._

"_You do realize I wasn't talking about that little incident, don't you? Because Robin, I was simply testing you to see if you could react to threats well. It turns out you really don't. I assume it's because you believed the threat was true, still that's no excuse for your weakness"_

_Robin paled as he stared into the cold, unemotional eye. _

"_I hate you! You sick bastard!"_

_Robin's face snapped to the side as Slade backhanded him. _

"_Watch your mouth."_

"_Why should I listen to you?"_

_Slade grabbed Robin's arm. _

"_Do you remember the last time I taught you a lesson?"_

Even though they had saved the world, Robin had still felt defeated. Slade was free and he was still in danger.

A/N: Okay so I didn't write the slash. I don't think it was needed for this. For the people who were hoping it would be slash, sorry. As for the part where Robin was listening to Linkin Park. I came up with those parts because I love Linkin Park and whenever I'm depressed or something I sit and listen to all the songs I have by them. I usually fall asleep while listening to In The End for some reason. LOL. Every time I fall asleep or doze off I always miss two or three songs and I wake up thinking "Hey I wasn't listening to this a minute ago." and then I go back to my playlist and see that I missed my favorite songs and I start glaring at my Ipad for like ten minutes silently telling it that I hate it. LOL. I need some serious help. Anyway read and review.


	7. Chapter 6

/N: So here's chapter six. It's going to be short.

Alfred Pennyworth looked at his employer and son skeptically.

"Master Bruce are you sure it's best to go dressed like that."

Alfred gestured to the cowl and caped that playboy-millionaire Bruce Wayne was wearing along with his Batsuit.

"Yes Alfred, the Titans don't know Dick's secret identity, though in light of today's events they may have figured out."

Alfred nodded and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on assuming the identity of Agent A. He cleared his throat to get the attention of Bruce, who was already inside the Batmobile.

"May I ask Master Bruce, what problems is Master Richard having?"

Bruce looked up and sighed.

"I really don't know he was very vague when telling me about Deathstroke. He's hiding something from me Alfred."

The butler nodded his head as he climbed into the seat beside Bruce.

"I see Master Bruce, but why go to Jump City? I would think that Master Richard would be safer here."

"I wanted him to come here too, but it's for the safety of the Titans. Deathstroke is bent on having Dick as an apprentice, and he will stop at nothing to get him."

As the two drove to Jump City Bruce filled Alfred in on the things that Robin had told him. Bruce was glad that Alfred was with him.

A/N: Crappy I know. I'm sorry I had writers block. LOL anyways you know the drill. Please offer some constructive criticism so I can make the next chap better. I think I'm better at writing Robin.


	8. Chapter 7

"Friend Robin? Please open your door. We wish to speak to you."

Robin turned as he heard the familiar voice through his door. He sighed. He really did not feel like _talking_. He knew he had no right to hide anything from them and he knew he should tell them, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He did not want his team to see him so…_weak_ again. He stayed silent.

"Yo Rob! Come on man we deserve an explanation."

"Yeah, dude. I mean I understand that you're upset, but come on."

"Please Friend Robin. We wish to make sure you are alright."

"Guys away **now**. He asked for time alone. Leave him be."

"But friend Raven-"

"**NO**!"

Robin simply sighed. He knew avoiding them was stupid and wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He was naturally quiet about personal things. He didn't open up and do "the sharing of the feelings" as Starfire would say.

"Hey."

Robin nearly had a heart attack when he saw Beastboy standing next to his bed.

"How did you get in?"

Beastboy shifted nervously.

"I-uh. I kinda broke your lock and the door just opened."

Robin just sighed. He really didn't care at this point. He was worn out and tired and-

"Robin, dude?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Beastboy just thinking."

"Oh about Slade?"

Robin nodded his head. Beastboy looked at his leader and for the first time he didn't see an overly determined workaholic, but a kid. A kid who needed a friend to cheer him up and Beastboy would gladly accept that role.

"Hey Rob; wanna play MegaMonkeys 7 with me? I just got it yesterday. Maybe we could watch Super Ninja Showdown 8."

Robin shook his head and Beastboy pouted. He was now clueless of what to do. Robin was usually the one who made things better.

"Um okay, wanna talk?"

Robin looked at Beastboy for a minute before nodding his head.

"Okay, um what do you want to talk about?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, dude I have the perfect idea! Let's talk about Batman."

"Okay."

Beastboy was surprised by the smallness of Robin's voice. He had never seen his leader so defenseless, but even with the mask on Beastboy could tell that Robin had hope. That's why Robin was their leader, because no matter what they were hit with Robin always had hope. Always.

"Well um, how did you become Robin?"

Beastboy saw Robin tense and he flashed back to the video.

"Never mind dude, you don't have to answer. It was stupid of me to-"

"No it's okay BB. You have the right to know. So do the other Titans, but I guess I'll tell you first since you're here. Well you watched the video so I guess that explains some of it, but that little kid, that was me and the man and woman were my parents. We were the Flying Grayson's. After that night I was taken and put in juvie for two weeks because I was a material witness and they were afraid the man who killed my parents would try and come after me. Afterwards I was adopted by Br-Batman and I guess you can figure out the rest."

"Yeah. You said you and your family were the flying Graysons? Does that mean that Batman is-"

"Yeah Beastboy."

"Oh, cool dude. Um I know this is not the right time to be asking this, but can I have his autograph. I mean it's not every day that your best friend's mentor is both _the_ dark knight and a millionaire."

Robin chuckled at a smile crept up his lips.

"Yeah BB I'll make sure he gives you an autograph, in fact you can probably ask him tomorrow."

Beastboy looked at Robin confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Batman's coming to Jump."

Beastboy couldn't hide his excitement.

"Wait, you mean I'm actually meeting _the _Batman? Like in the flesh? Dude! That's so freaking awesome!"

Robin started cracking up laughing and soon all the others were in his room wondering why he was suddenly so happy.

"Yo what's going on?"

"Yes please tell us how you did the cheering up to friend Robin."

Beastboy ran towards the other Titans with a big smile on his face.

"Dudes. Dudes. Dudes, were going to meet Batman! He's coming here to the Tower and omigosh. We're going TO MEET BATMAN! The Dark Knight, one of the big three, a founding member of the Justice League, Bruce Wayne!"

Immediately Beastboy slapped his hands over his mouths and turned to look at Robin.

"Dude, I'm soooo sorry."

Robin who was still laughing was holding his sides.

"It's fine BB. It was going to happen anyway. Guys I need to tell you something."

A/N: Oooo, cliffie. Sorry guys I had to stop there. Anyway I had fun writing this chapter. I really love Beastboy; he has always been one of my favorite characters. He was voiced by Greg Cipes in the series, who plays Kevin Levin in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Anyways, read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this. If I did would I be writing on FF? No I would be airing this on CN.

The Titans sat and listened to every word Robin had to say. When everything was finished Starfire had tears in her eyes, and Cyborg had an understanding look on his face. Raven and Beastboy had looks of both sympathy and understanding. They all left Robin's room and Robin sat down on his bed. It had been a long and horrible birthday. If he was right, tomorrow may be a bit better. His birthdays were always okay when Alfred and Bruce were around. He felt kind of cowardly having Bruce come to Jump, he was being rescued once again. That was one of the reasons he had left Bruce. He had been tired of being rescued. He figured that he could bear with being saved again, just this once. He needed Bruce, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed his dad. Robin and Bruce had had one of the strongest bonds. It grew weaker when Robin became more independent. He had been tired of being shadowed. He didn't want people to recognize him as 'Robin, Batman's side kick', he wanted to be recognized as himself. It didn't matter because right now, he was glad Bruce was coming. He was glad that he would be protected.

A/N: Okay shortest chapter ever. I just needed to write that. Sorry if you don't like it. Don't flame.


	10. Chapter 9

**BDay **

**Chapter 9**

Robin was pacing back and forth in his room. It has been several years since he last seen Bruce. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he did confront him. Would he hug him? No, that would seem awkward. Maybe a friendly handshake? No, way to formal. He also didn't know if Bruce would be proud of him or not for taking responsibility leading a team. He was also nervous about how his team would respond when they bet the famous cap crusader.

"Just relax Dick," Robin ordered himself. "Just say 'Hello Batman. Thank you for coming over.' Ugh!" Robin flung himself onto his bed. "It won't work. He will never forgive me."

"On the contrary," a voice responded, making Robin jump up, "I do." Then, out of a dark shadow in the room, Batman emerged.

"Bruce!" Robin cried, so surprised he forgot to use his foster father's secret identity.

"Hello Dick," Batman said, taking off his mask and revealing his blue eyes. He knew that there were no cameras or tape recorders going because Robin told him they were off. "I hope I didn't surprise you to much."

"No," The boy wonder stammered. "But how did you get into my room?"

"Ah. Let's just say I have a few trick up my sleeve." Bruce winked. He sat down on Robin's bed and patted the spot next to him. Robin walked over and sat down next to Bruce. Several minutes passed in silence. Then Robin spoke.

"I am really sorry for that fight." He blurted out. "I was just really mad that that I was not recognized and talked about as much as you are. I just really felt like just the sidekick even though I solved several mysteries on my own. I guess I was just focusing on me and not really how well we both protected Gotham together." Robin took a deep breath. Brue patted him on his leg.

"I understand, and I forgive you." Bruce said. "I understand that you were not really treated like a hero that you are. I am sorry myself for not giving you more credit for what you did. Without your help, I would have never been able to solve those crimes if you hadn't given me suggestions that I hadn't thought of. I was also a bit hard on you during that fight. I should have been more understanding about your feeling. After you left, I was tempted several times to go after you and bring you back."

"But you didn't," Robin said. "But why?"

"Because it wasn't my place to do so," Brue answered. "It was your life, not mine. I had to let you go and let you have the opportunity to fight crime on your own. I wanted what was best for you. And let me say, you've done a pretty good job with leading the Teen Titans."

"Your really think so?" Robin asked, looking up at Brue.

"I know so." Brue leaned over, rapped his arms around his foster son, and hugged him like he never hugged him before.

**Hey!**

**So I know this is a really short chapter, but I wanted to test out to see if you guys like it. I mean, taking over a story is hard and doing it in the middle is even harder! So this is the first chapter of BDay I myself have written. Please tell me if it flows with the rest of the story and if you like it so far!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BDay **

**Chapter 10**

"I wished I saw Robin's 'prom' with Kitten! That would've been a sight to see!" Batman laughed. He was in the common room, commenting on Beast Boy's story about the 'date' with Kitten Robin was forced to go to or else the City would be destroyed with mutated moth. "When Robin was younger, whenever he saw a girl, his cheeks would get so bright red and couldn't speak right!"

"Hey! My face never got red! I get along with girls just fine!" Robin protested, squeezing Starfire a.k.a his girlfriend as if to prove his point. True, he may have felt uncomfortable among girls, but he wasn't as mature as he is now.

"I can see that," Batman agreed nodded in Starfire's direction, who blushed at the response. "And I am impressed with the team. Don't you agree, Al?" Batman asked his butler/friend Alfred. Batman decided to keep Alfred's identity secret and just call him Al, which he usually was called anyway.

"I currently agree," Alfred nodded, sitting next to Batman. When Robin first introduced his family to his friends, it seemed awkward, but after awhile everyone laughed with the titans telling the cape crusader about their crime fighting tells and Batman with his.

"Oh yes! Friend Robin is the most glorious leader ever!" Starfire jumped in, leaning into Robin. Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far Starfire," A voice said. Everyone jumped out of their seats. They looked up at the Titan's screen and there was Slade.

"Well, if it isn't Deathstroke," Batman said coolly. Slade chuckled.

"I haven't heard Deathstroke in a while. I am still surprised that you remembered that even after I went back to my original name."

"Some habits just don't die out I guess," Batman shrugged, but not taking his eyes off Slade. "I am surprised that you yourself are still around."

"Ah, well Gotham was getting boring." Slade responded, "I have had a more… interesting time in Jump City." Batman snorted.

"Cut to the chase Slade," Batman said. "You know why I am here. I want to know how that tape, -which was place in a confidential file for only I to see-, got into your hands."

"I thought you would have figured that out by now Batman," Slade said, shaking his head. "Anyways, I am here to discuss my… tactics with you. I have some news to tell you."

"And what may that be?" Batman asked cautiously.

"Well, you see, I have actually helped out this old friend of mine and bought him some property of his own."

"And whom and what may that be?"

"Let's just say I bought a little circus to a little murder who has decided to burn the circus he now owns in three days time," Slade answered. Robin immediately understood and was out raged.

"Zucco? He bought Hailey's circus and destroy it? But he has a lifetime imprisonment!"

"He _had_ a lifetime imprisonment," Slade corrected. "I bailed him out."

"But that's impossible," Cyborg said, "It is illegal to bail anyone out with a lifetime imprisonment."

"You are correct about that Cyborg," Slade agreed, "But I have a… knack of getting things my way."

"But Mr. Hailey would never sale his circus! How did you get it?" Robin challenged.

"Let's just say more… accidents had been happing there and had no other way to but to sell me the place," Slade responded vaguely. They all knew it was useless to question him more.

"So why are you going out of your way to tell us this?" Batman asked, perplexed why this villain seemed to be helping them.

"I just want to see if you can save it before it burns," Slade replied casually. "I know how much the circus means to you both and I would hate to see it burn," Slade said, his voiced filled with sarcasm.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Robin asked, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"That is for you to figure out." Slade said. And with that, the screen went blank.

**Hey again!**

**Sorry for the long update! Been working on déjà vu for a while! So I wrote this to give you all more background on robin. (Honestly, I couldn't think of some better plot for the story!) **

**So please review! I read them all and work based off them!**

**(Am I overdoing smileys?) **


	12. Chapter 11

**BDay**

**Chapter 11**

Batman was pacing back and forth on top of Titans Tower, relaying what had just happened. It did sound fishy, but for once in his crime fighting career, he couldn't tell if Slade was lying or had something else up his sleeve.

"Sir, if I may say something," Alfred said, coming through the door and was greeted was the blinding sunset. After the conversation with Slade, Batman said that he wanted to be alone, and went to the top of the tower in order to think. He could focus more clearly when he was outside in fresh air.

"Go ahead Al," Batman said. He stopped pacing and looked out into the sunset. While Robin enjoyed the sunrises that signaled a new day, he preferred sunsets because it signaled the end of the day and the hardships that came with it. (He also did a lot of battles at night.)

"I was just thinking… Master Dick has been under a lot of stress lately with the, um, circumstances that have accrued these last few days."

"Yes I can see that as well." Batman said. He couldn't stand to see Dick in so much pain. Every since she adopted the boy, he felt more like his birth father then his foster father. He knew Dick's dad, Mr. Grayson. He was a good man with good intentions. He only wished that Dick's dad didn't have to die the way he did.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we should take Master Dick back to home for a few days… just to figure things out. Also, you could check to see if what Mister Slade said was correct or not." Batman thought it was a good idea, but unsure if it was a wise one. True, he did wish for Dick to come back with him, but was unsure if the Titans would be okay with that. Also, he did want to find out if what Slade was saying was the truth. Knowing him, he could just be saying Hailey's circus is going to be blown up to distract him. Slade was a piece of a puzzle that Batman could never find where to place.

"I'll think about that Al," Batman finally responded, then went silent again. Tactfully, Alfred left Batman to himself, quietly closing the door behind him. Batman thought the idea about Dick coming back for a few days for the next few minutes. It has been years since he left Wayne Manor. Barbra, AKA Batgirl, also missed Dick terribly and wouldn't mind seeing him again, but it was Robin final say. Bruce knew that he could force him to come home, no matter how much he wanted to. A few minutes later, he heard the door open again.

"Bruce?" Robin asked, coming through the door and gently closing it behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Robin," Bruce responded, not turning to face Robin. "I'm just thinking." Robin gave a small chuckle.

"You're always thinking." He joked. He walked towards his mentor and stood next to him, watching the sunset. "Are you thinking about Slade?"

"Yes," Bruce admitted after a few seconds. "But I am thinking about you."

"Why? 'Cause it's my birthday?" He joked, and it was batman's turn to chuckle.

"Yes and no. I was just wondering if you wanted to come back home with me for a few days and digest what has been happening these last few days." Robin was silent. Batman assumed that Robin was about to say no. that he wanted to stay with the Team. He would be fine with Robin staying. After all, it was only a suggestion.

"I'll have to talk with my team…." Robin said slowly after a few minutes. Batman nodded in understanding.

_Well what could you have expected Bruce? _Batman thought. _He's grown up since the last time you saw him. It's time to let go and stop being protective of him, no matter how hard it is. _

"But it would be nice to see Wayne Manor again," Robin finished. Bruce looked at him, disbelief and excitement rolling through his body.

"Barbra would love that." Bruce said and Robin laughed.

"It would defiantly be a surprise for her to see me again."

"So… when do you want to come?" Batman asked, looking at Robin. Robin looked out into the city where he stayed for so long. This would be difficult, but he had faced worse before. He looked up at Bruce and solemnly said.

"As soon as possible." And Robin went over the mentor and father that raised him since he was ten and gave him a hug with all the hurt and love that he had felt all those years. And Bruce hugged back, glad to finally have his boy come home, even if it was just for a few days.

**Heya!**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long up date! I have been studying for finals and working on Déjà vu! I know, more lovey dovey stuff, but from the reviews if read (yes I read them!) a lot of you like the last lovey dovey stuff! So please review! I am going to be working on next chapter!**

**~Titans4life**


	13. Chapter 12

**BDay**

**Chapter 12**

Robin was packing his second bag when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," He said, shutting the top of his bag and zipping it closed.

"Hey," Raven said, walking in and closing the door behind her. "Do you need any help?"

"Only if you can go back in time and change it," Robin sighed. Raven knew what he meant behind his answer.

"Your parents'' death wasn't your fault." She said, walking towards him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Stop betting yourself up over it."

"Easy for you to say." Robin said sarcastically. "I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I didn't stop their death. I just watch them fall and-" He couldn't finish because he was trying to hold back tears that were forming in his eyes. Even though his tears wouldn't show under his mask, he still wanted to show himself as a strong leader, not a weak one. Raven turned him around so he was facing her.

"You were only a child," She whispered. "A child wouldn't know what to do."

"But if I-"

"You could've done nothing." She interrupted. Robin looked at the floor, not wanting to answer. However, Raven took her index finger, hooding tit under Robin's chin and tilted it up so her was looking at her. "Even if you stopped their death, you wouldn't have gone to live with Batman, and then formed the titans." Robin bit his lip, holding back his response. True, if his parents didn't die, her wouldn't have his amazing team that he loved and cared about, but it still hurt.

"Your right," He said. "It's time I moved on form the past." Raven smiled.

"Now, what help packing do you need?"

Robin was silent in the bat mobile. After saying farewell to his team (who promised to keep an eye on Slade while he was in Gotham) he was off with Batman heading back "home" he wasn't sure what his reaction would be when he got there, but hoped it would be a good one.

"Barbra is going to get the surprise of her life," Bruce said after a while, trying to break the tense silence. "She really missed you since you left."

"At least she won't give me a 'bone crushing hug of death'" Dick joked, mentioning about Starfire's hugs. Alfred chuckled.

"I see that Master Dick here is already missing his girlfriend." Bruce laughed but Dick blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," he mumbled, cheeks becoming a soft pink. This only make Bruce laugh harder.

"We're here," he said, starting Dick awake. He must have fallen asleep because he never remembered entering Gotham. Sure enough, they pulled into Wayne Manor, and the word "manor" spoke for itself. It wasn't a lie that Bruce Wayne was a wealthy, and his property displayed it. The manor was 12 stores high, with a high archway leading to the front door; the walls were a crisp clean white with alight brown trimming. The garden in the front was full with lush green shrubs a rainbow of colorful flowers. The driveway was circular and in the middle was the garage, able to fit least five cars. Bruce pulled the Bat mobile into the garage and killed the engine.

"Why not you go in and let Al and me take the bags," Bruce said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his car door. It was more of a command then a question.

"No, it's fine. I can talk the bags-" Dick said, but quickly shut up when he saw Bruce's face. It seemed to say "if-you-don't-get-in-the-house-this-minute-you-won't-have-bags-to-unpack." Dick quickly got out of the car, not wanting to pick a fight.

He entered the house and walked to the living room. He could still remember every inch of the place, even though he hadn't been there for a few years. Nothing changed since he left which didn't surprise him at all. After a few minutes, he decided to go look for Barbra. It didn't take long, because when he walked into the kitchen, he found her at the stove cooking something that smelled delicious. She was the one that taught him how to cook, which came in handy back at the Tower since he did mostly the cooking. Barbra didn't hear him because she was reading the instructions in her cookbook. Dick cleared his throat.

"You're back early," she said, eyes still glued to the book. "I thought you weren't coming back for a while."

"Well, there was a change in plans," He answered. Barbra gasped, and spun around. She thought it was Bruce, not Dick.

"Dick?" She said in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah it is," He answered. "What are you cooking?"

"Tuna noodle casserole," she answered, still shocked.

"What? No cake?" He joked. "A boy can't have a birthday party without cake!" Barbra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it would make you fat, ugly, and lazy." Dick laughed.

"I been gone for 3 years and when I come back all you can say is how fat I would get from eating cake?" Barbra put her hands on her hips.

"I haven't seen you in three years and all I get is 'what are you cooking?'" Dick shrugged.

"You were cooking and I wasn't sure if you wanted to leave your precious creation unsupervised,"

"Unsupervised? Ha! I am a pro chief! I'll show you what unsupervised is!" With that, she ran towards Dick, hugging him. Just then, Bruce and Alfred walked in. Seeing the two friends hugging made them laugh.

"I guess Starfire has some competition on her hands," Bruce joked. Robin pulled away from Barbra and glared at Bruce. Barbra looked curiously from Dick to Bruce.

"Who's Starfire?" She asked.

"Just a friend on my team," Dick answered, still glaring at Bruce. Bruce smirked. He turned to face Barbra.

"Add a girl in front of friend." Barbra placed a hand over her heart.

"Dick has a girlfriend! I think the world is going to come to an end!" Dick glared at her.

"Are we going to stand her and talk about girls or are we going to go eat?"

**Heya!**

**Sorry for the long update! Been busy with stuff! I know more fluff, but what can I say? Anyways hope you like this! (FYI: tuna noodle casserole is my favorite dish!)**

**~Titans4life **


	14. Chapter 13

**BDay**

**Chapter 13**

"How many times did this Slade dude die?" Barbs asked, drying a cup and placing in on the self with the other cups.

"Not sure. Lost count after the second time." Dick said, rinsing the soap of the plate he was washing. Before he left, he and Barbs use to talk about villains while doing the dishes. Yeah, weird, but they figured out many solutions while doing the dishes.

"He is kind of a stalker if you ask me," Barbra joked, trying to lighten the mood. Dick managed a small chuckle.

"Yeah, that he is," he replied. He was glad that she wasn't asking too many questions. For once, he didn't want to think of Slade.

After the dishes were done, the two friends went up stairs. Barbs insisted she help Dick unpack and settle into his room.

"I haven't been in there since you left," Barbra said, climbing the winding staircase. "Just felt wrong without you in there." Dick snorted.

"I hardly believe that. I wouldn't be surprise if you painted the walls pink, flooded the floor with stuff animals, and hung up Barbie posters on the walls." Barbra gave a dramatic gasp.

"_Moi_? It would have taken at least ten years to get the stench of sweat and dirty clothes from that room, even with a high powered vacuum. And besides, who knows how many girls have been in there and got a feel for your bed." Dick pushed her but Barbra docked the blow, her mouth in a wide grin.

After many playful shoves and playful punches later, the two reached Dick's room. He opened his door and walked in, flipping on the light switch. Dick's room was the same as it had been before he left. His walls were painted a rich red (his favorite color) with dark navy curtains covering the windows. There was a desk at the far corner, and a twin bed across from it. His suitcases were side by side on the bed. Dick went over to open on. Barbs went to open the other.

"You did a fair job at packing," She commented, unfolding one of his uniforms. Raven sure did help him pack back at the tower. With her power to move things, it took her only a few minutes to pack his suitcases and refold all his clothes.

"_When you come home, I'm going to show you how to properly pack," she had said when she was finished helping. "It looks like you're going to the laundry matte instead of a trip." She had said 'trip' instead of 'assignment' to help him not feel as nervous as she knew he was._

"_Then I'll call you to help pack up when I'm coming back to the Tower then," He joked, and Raven rolled her eyes. _

"Hello? Earth to Dick! Has the space ship landed back on earth yet?" Barbs said, snapping Dick out of his flashback.

"Yeah I'm back," He said. He didn't know how much he would miss his team till now.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me unpack _your_ stuff?" Dick nodded, bringing back his attention to his suitcase. He just wondered if his team missed him as much as he missed them.

"Maybe something has happened to him," Starfire said floating back and forth in the main room of the tower. "Maybe he was in an automobile accident. Or a pack of Gordanians got him or maybe-"

"Starfire, calm down," Raven said, looking up from the book she was reading. "I'm sure he's fine. He's only been goon for not even a full day."

"But he hasn't contacted us!" Starfire wined. "Surely he would have called in to say he was in no danger."

"He'll call us soon." Raven assured her.

"Yeah Star," Cyborg said from the couch, playing a game with Beast Boy. He was taking a break from the "Slade project" he had been working on for two hours straight. Unlike Robin, he couldn't focus for long periods of time. "He'll call when he has some free time."

"Or when he's done making out with some girl," Beast Boy joked.

"What was that Beast Boy?" Robin said. Beast Boy jumped, startled by his leader's voice. The screen suddenly switched to reveal Robin, his gloved arms folded across his uniform and his mouth in a smirk.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy said, shrinking back into the couch. Starfire squealed and almost threw herself at the screen.

"Friend Robin, you are unharmed!"

"Of course I am," He said, smiling at his girlfriend's concern.

"So, how's everything going over there?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just finished unpacking and thought I would call in to see if anything's new over in Jump."

"All's quiet over here," Cyborg said, knowing Robin was referring to Slade.

"That's good," Robin replied. Suddenly, there was a voice in the background.

"Hey Birthday Boy, get you lazy butt down here or you won't get any cake!"

"I'm coming Batgirl!" Robin yelled. He turned attention back to his team. "I got to go. Keep me updated on any news you get, okay?"

"Sure thing," Cyborg said. Then Robin said one last good-bye and the screen went blank.

**Hey again!**

**So here is the next chapter. I love all the reviews that I'm getting. Also, they knew it was Robin's birthday because it's on file (kind of like in the episode of _Birthmark_). Hope you like it. Please review!**

**-Titans4life**


	15. Chapter 14

**BDay **

**Chapter 14**

Robin was in his room, lying flat on his back and staring up at the ceiling. Music was playing softly in the corner, loud enough to be heard but soft enough so that the words couldn't be understood. His was thinking about his last birthday with his parents before they, well, died.

"_Happy Birthday to you!" his parents finished singing, placing a large chocolate cake on the table. _

"_Thanks guys!" Dick said, eying the cake hungrily. In icing letters read _TO OUR BIRTHDAY BOY, FLY HIGH! _and a single candle, representing another year._

"_Make a wish and blow out the candle!" Dick's mom said, smiling widely. Dick paused for only a split second before taking a deep breath and blowing out the flame. His parents clapped._

"_So what did you wish for sport?" his dad asked, ruffling up his hair. Dick only laughed._

"_If I tell you, then it won't come true!"_

But it didn't come true, and it never will. How could his wish of him and his parents living forever together in the circus come true when they were no longer with him? He turned on his side, letting go of a sigh. And for all he knew, Zucco really would be blowing up the circus in a few days.

"Or blowing up another act!" Robin said out loud, jolting up. He quickly grabbed his laptop on his night table, leaned back so he was sitting up right in his bed, and turned on his laptop. Once it loaded his desk top, he went on the internet and typed in _Hailey's Circus performances. _Several links popped up, and Robin clicked on the first link. The website listed all of the performances that were happening this month. He scrolled down and gasped. in two days, their was an acrobat group that were going to be performing their.

_Come see the magnificent Flying Greens! _The caption read. _The soaring duo (Marie and Josh Green) are going to be having an additional acrobat flying with them-Their son Ryan! They will be performing at 7pm without a net! Yes, they will be performing in the air without the safety of a net, which hasn't been done since the Flying Graysons! You do not want to miss it, so what are you waiting for? Come down to Hailey Circus now and watch this amazing performance!_

Robin closed the lid of the laptop, leaning his head back against the wall.

"So Zucco didn't buy the circus," He said out load. "But why did Slade say that Tony bought the Circus and will destroy it in three days?" he re-read the paragraph again and gasped. "Because he can't destroy the circus if he doesn't own it! He is going to kill the acrobats, which will result in a lawsuit against Mr. Hailey, who would be forced to sell the circus to Tony to avoid charges!" Robin closed his eyes behind his mask. _And Slade probably helped Zucco escape from jail, _he thought. _And he wants me to arrive to the circus and relive my parent's death when I watch Ryan's parent's death. _Robin shut down his laptop and put it back on the table.

Now the only question was, how is he going to stop it this time.

**Hey!**

**Sorry about long wait and short chapter… don't yell cause I don't make you wait 5 months for an update (like on some of my favs ) anyways I hope you like it please review!**

**Ps notice names: Marie Josh Ryan, Greens….. Anything look similar? Hint: Mary John Richard Grayson? **


	16. Chapter 15

Bday

Chapter 15

It was early in the morning. The sun had just scarcely touched the horizon. Most people wouldn't be up for a few hours, but a super villain isn't an ordinary person, and there for, don't wake up at the ordinary time.

"You disappoint me tony" came a voice. A man was bound to the chair, struggling madly to escape but couldn't. He tried to scream but had a gag in his mouth. "I expected better from you." The figure stepped out, his mask covering all but one eye on his face. Tony zucco struggled harder, but the chains would not give. Slade aka deathstroke shook his head.

"You almost had me convinced that you could really become a villain." Slade chuckled, slowly walking towards tony. "Almost. But I must say, you're not very good. You almost had the circus to yourself, but you lost it." Slade kneeled down and faced the frighten man. "I told you to kill all the Graysons," slade whispered, which make tony start to tremble. "But you could only kill two, the parents. Their son survived. That child has caused me a lot of trouble." Slade stood up and started to pace, slowly, never breaking eye contact with zucco. "See, young dick has become leader of a team called the teen titans. They have defeated all my many plans. That doesn't make me happy." Slade sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to finish the job myself." He slowly walked to the door, but before leaving, he added "too bad you won't live long enough to see it."

* * *

><p>"So you're thinking that tony is going to redo what he did last time?" barbs asked, stirring her coffee.<p>

"Yeah" dick said. He was having a hard time taking it all in. "but why now?"

"Maybe because tony doesn't want tow cute guys running around in tights?" barbs guessed. Dick threw the sofa pillow at her, which she avoided easily. "Tsk tsk, you've lost your touch." He rolled his eyes.

"You and beast boy would so be the perfect couple," he joked. She was going to say something when Bruce walked in,

"Good morning you two," he said, straightening his tie. "Look, I have an important meeting to get to, so I won't be around to keep you two in order." They both groaned. Bruce chuckled. "Where ever you go, be careful."

"Aren't we always?" she said, giving him her best 5 year-old smile. He just shook his head and walked out the door.

"So," she said, standing up and going to the kitchen. "Why not we meet these 'flying greens'?"

**Heya!**

**Sorry for the long update. My old computer died (sad face) but I got a new one! Yeah! Hope you like it! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**BDay**

**Chapter 16**

At Titans Tower, the crime world was unusually quiet. The titans still went on their regular patrols, but found no crimes to stop. But even though all was quiet in the city, it couldn't be said for inside the tower.

"This just doesn't make sense!" cyborg said, shaking his head at the computer screen. "Slade said that he bailed zucco out, but the chief of the prison said that tony didn't receive a bail."

"Please friend cyborg," starfire said, who was floating beside the metal titan. "What is the bail of which you speak of?"

"a bail is when someone pays a lot of money for someone to get of jail." Cyborg explained, "however, sometimes a prisoner is not allowed to be bailed out, like zucco."

"so how can he have the bail when he wasn't given one?

"maybe slade's term of bail is breakout" raven suggested, who was sited cross-legged on the sofa, reading a book. Cyborg pondered this.

"that's logical." He agreed. "but when I checked, Hailey's circus is prosperous. There is no need for Mr. Hailey to sell it." They were all quiet for a moment, thinking this over.

"dudes!" came the green titan's voice. He entered the common room, having just finished his patrol. "it's like the criminals left when robin left. I bet he took them all for himself!" raven rolled her eyes under her hood.

"what?" Beast boy asked.

Heya!

I know this is a short chapter but I am working on the next one right now. Promise it will be up by tomorrow. Giving you this chapter so I wont get killed! Please R&R!


	18. Chapter 17

**BDay**

**Chapter 17**

Meanwhile in Gotham, batgirl and robin arrived at Hailey's circus.

"You okay?" batgirl asked. She knew this place brought back memories and she wasn't sure how he would handle it.

"I'm fine," he said, giving her a small smile. He couldn't let memories of the past distract him. Batgirl nodded. They walked together to Mr. Hailey's office, and robin knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard a gruff voice say. Robin opened the door and steeped inside/ the office hadn't change since the flying Grayson's' time. The desk was stacked with papers, the walls were filled with pictures of past performers, and the room was filled with colorful lights.

"Robin, Batgirl!" the owner exclaimed, standing up and offering them his hand. They both shook it, and sat down in the chairs that were in front of the desk. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Mr. Hailey," robin said, all business like. "Is it true that you a family of acrobats here?"

"Oh yes the greens!" Hailey nodded. "Such a nice family. They came only a day or so ago and wanted to perform here."

"How long have they been acrobats?" batgirl questioned.

"I'm not sure," the old man said, scratching his beard. "They never said."

"I heard that they don't use a net," robin stated.

"Oh yes, that they don't. They are daring like the Grayson's." There was a moment of silence, which was broken by batgirl.

"Aren't you worried something might happen and you'd be sued?"

"Oh heavens no!" Hailey said, shaking his head. "Since the Grayson's, we've been adding extra safety precautions on all our equipment, including the trapeze. It's just a blessing that young Dick didn't press charges."

"It wasn't your fault," robin said. "It was zucco. Speaking of him, have you heard any news on him?"

"No, nothing at all. Why?"

"Is it true that you sold the circus?" bat girls asked. The man gasped.

"Goodness no! This circus is doing phenomenal. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, no reason." The girl said. "Just wondering. Would it be alright if we could meet the greens?"

"Of course!" the old man said, standing up. The two super heroes did likewise. "If you need anything else, feel free to see me."

"Will do," robin said, and walked out of the door, the girl wonder following close behind.

**heya**

**okay i know another shory but the next chapter is longer cause the greens are going to be introduced! so if i added that on, this chapter would go on forever! anyways school starts tommarow but i will still be updating as much as I can!**


	19. Chapter 18

**BDay**

**Chapter **18

A few minutes later, the two teens arrived at the greens' trailer. It was the same as all the other performers' trailer, with a cream coated wall and a small front patio.

"Well, here goes nothing." Robin said, knocking on the door. A few seconds later, a woman answered.

"Hello?" she greeted warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Green. My name is robin." The boy wonder said. "And this is my friend, batgirl."

"Hello!" she said again. Her voice was sweet, but robin sensed something else behind it, but didn't quiet now how to place it. "Won't you come in?"

"You don't mind?" Batgirl asked.

"No not at all." The young woman smiled. The two teens stepped inside.

"This is very kind of you Mrs. Green."

"Oh please, call me Marie." Marie said.

"Ok, Marie," Batgirl smiled. When Marie saw that the two teenagers were still standing, she motioned to the couch.

"Please sit down. Do you want anything to drink?" Robin shook his head and sat on the couch, followed by Batgirl.

"Mommy!" Came a whining voice. A second later, a boy of about ten entered, with dark brown hair, navy sweat pants and a blue shirt, and hazel eyes covered with tears entered the room.

"what is it Ryan?" the boy's mother asked.

"Daddy won't let me play with the elephants!" the boy whimpered some more. Marie shook her head.

"Don't listen to your father," she said smoothly. "You can go play with them all you want." The boy's eyes brightened. However, robin noticed something strange about this boy. He didn't know what; he could think he saw the boy's eyes flashed a deep crimson red, for a split second. The boy wonder dismissed this thought. The boy then ran out of the trailer, skipping a little as he did so.

"Your son is adorable," batgirl said. Marie smiled

"Yes, he is quiet the adventurous one." She looked up at the clock, and gasp at the time. "Oh my! I'm late for my meeting!"

"Oh, okay," robin said standing up. Marie gave an apologetic look.

"I am quite sorry." 

"No, no it's fine," batgirl insisted, walking to the door.

"Was there anything you wanted to say?"

"Just be careful." Robin said, crossing the front door behind batgirl. Marie nodded.

"It was so nice to meet you!"

"Our pleasure," batgirl said. After a few more good-byes, Marie shut the door and the two teen wonders left the front porch.

In jump city, a certain one-eyed villain had watched the whole encounter. He chuckled quietly.

"You're never going to get away with this," tony zucco said, tied up to a chair. Slade turned and looked at the man.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Robin will stop you!" zucco spat. "He always does!"

"Oh really," Slade replied calmly. "I will assure you that I will defeat robin."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" tony sneered. Slade laughed.

"Patience my friend. I found in life, to get what you want, you need to _make_ people to do what you want."

Hey everyone!

I was finally able to finish this! Yeah! I am trying to not make to answer so obvious so you have to look for clue (aka italics, slade speech, what I say in author notes!) anyways I will be updating more. I am in school and piled with work so yeah.

Also to all of those who read my other story, I need and answer to wither you want it to be a series or a single story (déjà vu) the longer answers take, the longer the updates. I need an answer!

Anyways please read and review this story thanks!


	20. Chapter 19

**Bday**

**Chapter 19**

Robin and Batgirl were just leaving the porch when they saw Ryan with a large elephant, laughing as it did a trick; the two teens approached the boy.

"What's it name?" batgirl asked, motioning to the elephant.

"Ella," Ryan replied. "She's almost a year and a half!" suddenly, Ella walked towards the boy and nuzzled him with her nose.

: she likes you," batgirl laughed. Robin was smiling, but not about Ella and Ryan.

_Flashback_

_Dick was squalling, watching one of the performers cracking a whip, causing a large elephant to stand on its hind legs. The trainer turned upon hearing dick's laugh._

"_You want to try?" he asked him, holding up the whip. Dick nodded, and ran towards him._

"_now," the trainer said," this little beauty is Jade." He patted the elephant. He then gave the whip to dick, who grasped it. "Now, listen closely. To make her sit, you want to give a good quick flick with your wrist on the wrist. When you do that, loudly and clearly say her name. Understand?" dick nodded. The trainer smiled, and took a few steps back. "Let's see what you've got." Dick walked up to jade. He flicked the whip and said jade like he was instructed. She sat instantly._

"_She did it!" dick said, smiling widely._

"_You're a natural!" the man said. Jade stood up and walked towards young dick and nuzzled him with her trunk, the trainer smiled._

"_Looks like she likes you._

_End flashback_

**Hey everyone!**

**i know it's been a while im sorry! **

**marching band is the culprit! anyways, this is all i could do for now.**

**for my other story, Déjà vu, the reason why no update: thinking of trilogy ideas (yes i know however, i will made two endings, those who want it one story and those who want it a trilogy :-)) going through fan fics, and well school!**

**my updates will be more (kinda) after october 20th! **

**thanks updates wanted!**

**also poll:**

**do you want BDay to be a series? yes or no. please review/pm answer thanks!**


	21. Chapter 20

**BDAY**

"Please mom! Please let me go! I'll clean my room!" Ryan begged.

"I'm not sure…" Ryan's mom said. Robin and Batgirl offered to take the boy out for the day. They could tell the kid was bored to death, with his parents filling out paper work for the show, and no other kids his age, the teens decided to make the kid (and his parents)happy for a few hours.

"Let the kid go," Ryan's dad said, not looking up from a long form he was reading. "He could learn a few things about his new friends." Robin thought this comment was odd, but decided to push that out of his mind.

"Okay," His wife reluctantly agreed. Ryan jumped up and down for joy. "Just make sure that you are home before dark. We need to report- I man call your uncle." She quickly corrected herself, and robin could help but feel that they were both hiding something.

"Thanks mom!" he squealed, then started pulling on Batgirl's shirt. "Common! Hours are ticking away!" batgirl laughed.

"Okay well you better get your coat. We'll meet you outside." With a nod, Ryan ran to his room to get his coat, and the teens went outside to wait for him.

"I have a weird feeling about them," Batgirl confessed.

"Same here," Robin said. "There is just something, off about them."

"Well, they are performing soon." Batgirl suggested. Robin nodded, but was not totally convinced. After two minutes, Ryan came racing out wearing a bright red coat.

"Well, what are we all standing around here for?" he asked. "Let's go!"

TTTTTTTTT

"Don't you like Ryan?" Slade asked tony, still tied to a chair, but gave up struggling a long time ago.

"Yeah, he's the cat's meow." Tony retorted. "Who is he, your son?" slade actually chuckled at this.

"You could say that." He turned off the monitor, still sitting in his chair. "Let's just say, he is a very resourceful boy." Tony snorted.

"Yeah right. What are you really up to Wilson?" slade gave the slightest twitch at the use of his last name.

"And why are you so concerned Succor?"

"Well, obviously you have something in mind, since you haven't killed me yet." Slade gave a full laughed.

"And why do you think I want to kill you?"

"Because I know you," tony replied. "You kill people who mean nothing to you; you kept people who are helpful to you, then either kill them anyways or keep them alive for later usefulness."

"Ah, so you've done your research," slade was impressed with amount of knowledge the man knew about him. He'll kept that in mind for the future.

"So which is it, slade: To murder or not to murder?"

"Oh there will be murder," slade responded. "But why rush it? As they say, 'the show must go on'."

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for long update, school=hell! So here is the next chapter. I have given up on spelling…. To many computers I am writing from. Anyways, next chapters (plural not singular) will be posted up during thanksgiving. Don't quote me. I have project due in like the next four weeks, so if there is nothing, I swear they will be up during Christmas! Anyways, please review. 3 would be nice… anyways, until next time!**


	22. Chapter 21

"Okay what gives?" Beast Boy whined, sitting in the big sofa in the common room. "I never thought that it would be so… boring without Robin!"

"Friend Beast Boy is right" Star fire said, sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Ever since Robin left, none of the villains have been out causing the torment."

"This is weird," Cyborg murmured.

"What's weird?" BB questioned.

"Well, I hacked into files containing information about Hailey's circus, and it shows no records of being bought out."

"How can that possibly be?" Star asked, very confused.

"That's because Slade was lying." Raven stated, closing her book with a loud _thud. _

"It also doesn't show any information concerning these Greens that Robin mentioned."

"How can that be?" Star fire asked. "They surely should possess these… records."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "I mean, if they didn't have any, they wouldn't be alive." Cyborg shook his head.

"Well, they are, but I hacked into a lot of files, and I couldn't find their social security numbers, birth certificates, passports, immigration papers… zip."

"But then how did they land a job at the circus?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, all you need is an ID," Cyborg answered. "And anyone can fake it."

"But why would anyone not want to have a history record?" Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe because they might me working for someone," Raven stated. BB started at her

"Who?"

"Slade." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"That's crazy!" Cy exclaimed. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well, they have no identification, first off," raven answered. "Second, these acrobats just happen to show up while Slade is planning something with the circus. Lastly, Slade has his ways of influencing people." Cyborg thought this over in his head.

"Okay, then can you explain why they don't seem… alive." Raven closed her eyes for a moment, but a thought came to her. Her eyes flew open and her face was full of shock.

"Oh, my god." She breathed.

"What?" they all asked.

"They aren't human!" Raven stated, still in shock. "They're-" 

**Ha!**

**I left you at a cliff hanger! That is what you get for not reviewing! You want statement finished? THEN REVIEW!**


	23. summer posting :-(

I am sooooo sorry but i cant update for a while. i have a few family conflicts and umm... not easy to do fanfiction. wanted to post this so you all know im still alive!


End file.
